1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media list server and a method for generating a favorite media list.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in technology, digital televisions are more popularly used, such that favorite media can be viewed according to interest. However, the favorite media must be selected from the entire database provided, which not only uses excessive time, but may also be inconvenient.
Additionally, the favorite media that are selected are often not stored each time, causing the classification of the media as being favorites to be deleted at log off of the server or network resource. Subsequent visits require completely new classification procedures.